


Coffee and Cadavers

by ro_mm_ck



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different perspectives on the same conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cadavers

**Author's Note:**

> For ifuwereafrog Prompt: CSI, Catherine/Nick, Garbage's "Cup of Coffee", What came before they went to the concert? Teeny homage to L.A. Story in there. Teeny.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, waiting at the end of the table with her note pad in hand.

"Just a coffee for me, thanks," Nick said politely.

"I'll have a coffee and the number three," Catherine answered, putting her menu back behind the condiments on the table.

"It'll be right up," the girl whose name tag read "Jennie" said and she walked back to the counter.

"So, you excited?" Catherine said, taking a sip of the water already on the table. She was a mother and an adult but concerts still got the blood flowing. There was something about the feeling of music surrounding her on all sides. It was why being a dancer had been easy for her. Her mind let go and her body simply followed.

"Absolutely," Nick said with an easy smile. "I love live music. It's like a drug... that's perfectly legal," he finished, putting his hands up to stop the comment he knew was coming from her. Talking with Catherine was easier than some of the people at work. She was easy going, funny, and, of course, intelligent. There was very little they couldn't talk about together.

Catherine took another sip of her water and smiled over the edge of her glass. She'd noticed she smiled more with Nick. It was a realization slow to surface, but just his presence was enough to upturn her lips even on the harshest of days. The slight accent, what was left over from a childhood drawl, could make the direst situation doable and she wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Are you a big fan?" Nick asked, smiling at the waitress when she dropped their cups off and filled them.

"Not really, but I'll never turn down a free concert. Even if they're terrible, I can still sit in the back and make fun," Catherine admitted.

"Right, and the band might surprise you," Nick said nodding.

"Lindsay's really a fan, but this is too big for her to go to," she clarified.

"So mom gets to go and the kid has to stay home," he kidded. "That seems fair."

"Well, I was thinking about abusing a little police power and sneaking back to get an autograph for her," she admitted.

"A woman after my very own heart, I like it," Nick said, toasting her with his water glass. "That's how I got to meet Aerosmith."

"Aerosmith?" Catherine asked, obviously interested.

"Yeah, let me tell you, that Joe Perry is quite a nice guy," he said, pouring non-dairy creamer into his coffee.

"Well, Nicky, you would never have struck me as the type to abuse your job for back stage passes. I'm shocked," she said, trying to hide the fact that she was flirting a bit.

"Since you're about to do the same thing, I think we can let it go," he said with a chuckle.

"Quite possibly."

Nick had learned never to talk about other women in front of women. He knew he was at least semi-good looking and he hoped that he'd find someone at the concert to hang out with. Catherine was beautiful and everything, but there was something that didn't quite click between them. She was great to hang out with, but the spark just wasn't there, and he was glad she didn't have any feelings for him because he loved being her friend.

Catherine was excited. This was an entire night with Nick with no work pressures or having to worry about some six foot two behemoth grabbing her ass all night. With Nick she'd be safe and they could just have fun together. Maybe by the end of the night, he'd see that she was interested in him. He'd see that they could be more than friends. He'd see the spark that flew between them. Maybe by the end of the night, he'd see that there was really more to her than coffee and cadavers.


End file.
